Raising the peace treaty
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Kion and Tifu decided to bring their friends back to life and other historic people as well. Note, this was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLion King member as roleplay.
Three week after the death of Zuri, Tifu was feeling sad. Kion saw her looking upset.

Kion said, "Hey, what is it?"

Tifu sighed and said, "Oh hi Kion. I'm just feel so lonely now that Zuri and Kiara are gone."

Kion said, "Me too, Tifu...Especially with Kiara..."

Tifu said, "If only we can bring her back."

Kion said, "Well, we can't look in the past."

Tifu thought for a minute and she had an idea. "Hey Kion, have you ever watch that movie Frankenstein?"

Kion said, "Of course I have. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Tifu said, "Oh yes. We can bring Kiara, Bunga, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Mufasa back to life."

Kion said, "Well, Mufasa's been gone long before we came around...We can probably get everyone else, though."

Tifu said, "But remember Kion, we must not tell anyone about what we're gonna do, because we can seriously get in big trouble with the law. Including God's law."

Kion said, "Yeah...That's a good point..."

Tifu said, "First we need a secret place to do it. Got any idea."

Kion said, "Well, I never thought I say this, but I think the best place to do it is in the Outland."

Tifu said, "Let's go there, then."

Kion said, "Okay. I'll get the dead body and you find a safe place."

Tifu said, "Got it."

So Kion went to get the dead body of Kiara, Bunga, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Mufasa, and Emily Elizabeth. Soon, he took them all the way to the Outland to where Tifu is at.

Kion said, "Here they are, Tifu!"

Tifu said, "Thanks, Kion!"

Kion said, "Okay, now we need electricity. Hmm, too bad the storm is not here. Wait, I got an idea. Pikachu, come on out."

Kion threw out his Pikachu from his Pokeball.

Tifu said, "Aw, this Pikachu look so cute."

Pikachu smiled cheerfully as Tifu pet it. Kion gag himself and said, "Alright, let get started shall we. First we'll start with Kiara. Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Kiara."

Pikachu quickly used thunderbolt on Kiara. After a couple minute of shock, Kiara was starting to breathe.

Kiara said, "Where...where am I?"

Kion said, "Kiara, you're alive."

Kiara said, "Kion, Tifu, is that you?"

Kion said, "It's us, Kiara. Welcome back, sis!"

Kiara gasped and said, "Oh, thank you so much. It feel so good to be back."

Tifu said, "Now you can continue your duty as queen."

Kion said, "But first we must get the others as well. Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Bunga."

Pikachu quickly used thunderbolt on Bunga. Soon, he started to breathe.

Bunga said, "Zuka Zama! I'm alive!"

He runs to Kion, and they hug.

Kion said, "Oh Bunga. I missed you so much."

Bunga said, "It good to be back."

Kion said, "Welcome back to the Lion Guard."

Tifu said, "Um, shouldn't you tell Buttercup first so she doesn't have to help anymore."

Kion said, "We'll do that when we're done bringing everyone back."

Kiara said, "Okay, so who's next?"

Kion said, "Hmm, Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Zazu."

Pikachu quickly use thunderbolt on Zazu. Soon, he started to breathe.

Zazu said, "I'm alive at last! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kion said, "No problem Zazu. It good to have a Banana Beak back."

Zazu said, "Oh, I'm too happy to be alive to be annoyed by that..."

Tifu said, "Alright, let just get to the next person."

Kion said, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Timon and Pumbaa."

Pikachu use thunderbolt on Timon and Pumbaa. Soon, they started breathing.

Timon said, "Ah, Pumbaa...It feels great to be alive again!"

Pumbaa said, "Yep, that's true, Timon!"

Bunga said, "Uncle Timon, uncle Pumbaa."

Bunga hugged his two uncle.

Timon said, "It great to have you back Bunga."

Pumbaa said, "Same goes for me."

Kion said, "Alright Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Emily Elizabeth."

Pikachu quickly use thunderbolt on Emily Elizabeth. Soon, she started breathing.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Whoa...Am I really back?"

Tifu said, "Yep. Now you can get back to the city and give Clifford and Daffodil a bath."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, I can't argue with that."

Kion said, "Now we got one more person to bring back to life. Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Mufasa."

Pikachu quickly use thunderbolt on Mufasa. Soon, he started to breathe.

Mufasa said, "Am I...Am I?"

Kion said, "Grandfather! You're alive!"

Mufasa gasped and said, "Oh, thank you Kion. It feel good to be back."

Tifu said, "So now that everybody is back. What do we do?"

Kion said, "Head back to Pride Rock, I guess."

Kiara said, "But what will dad and the other say when they see that we brought everybody back from the dead?"

Timon said, "Yeah, you might get in big trouble with the law."

Kion said, "Are you kidding? Dad will be too thrilled to have you guys back to be mad."

Tifu said, "And as long we don't raise other people back from the dead, things will be fine."

Kion said, "Oh and Tifu, can you get Clifford and Daffodil so they can see that Emily Elizabeth is back?"

Tifu said, "Sure."

So Tifu went to get Clifford and Daffodil. Kion led everybody back to Pride Rock. Kion went to find his father. Soon, he found him.

Kion said, "Oh dad. I have a surprise for you."

Simba said, "What is it?"

Kion said, "You're going to really love this. And I mean that with all my heart."

Simba said, "Oh, that wonderful. What is it?"

Kion said, "First up, Kiara."

Simba said, "Kiara!"

Simba cries happy tears and embraces Kiara, and she returns the gesture.

Kiara said, "I missed you, Daddy..."

Simba said, "I miss you too my daughter."

Nala said, "Kiara."

Kiara said, "Mom."

Kiara gave Nala a hug.

Kion said, "And now for the next person."

Tifu said, "Timon and Pumbaa."

Simba said, "Guys, you're back!"

Timon said, "Wouldn't miss out on the rest of your life for nothin', kid."

Simba said, "Wow, now we don't have to have so many bugs flying around."

Pumbaa said, "Well, we be honor to eat the bugs."

Kion said, "And here is the next one. Bunga."

Simba said, "Hey, there."

Bunga said, "Did ya miss me?"

Simba said, "You know...I did. I really did. Welcome back."

Bunga said, "Thanks."

Kion said, "And here is the next person. Also known as one of mom worst nightmare. Emily Elizabeth.

Emily Elizabeth said, "And I'll continue to be her nightmare!"

Simba said, "Nice to see you too, Emily Elizabeth."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Thanks!"

Clifford said, "Emily Elizabeth."

Daffodil said, "It so good to see you."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh I miss you too Clifford and Daffodil."

Kion said, "Now for our next guest, Zazu."

Simba said, "Wow...I'm even happy to see you again..."

Zazu said, "Same here, Sire."

Kion said, "And announcing him magically."

Tifu said, "Past ruler of the Prideland."

Kion and Tifu said, "Grandfather Mufasa."

Simba's eyes widen, he is too stunned to say anything, making Mufasa chuckles and said, "Yes, son. I'm back at last. Come here!"

Simba rushes to Mufasa and embraces him before sobbing into his mane, Mufasa pats him on the back.

Simba said, "This is the happiest day in my entire life."

Mufasa said, "Yes Simba. It true."

Simba said, "Kion, thank you for raising the dead and bringing back all of the losses."

Kion said, "You're not mad at me?"

Simba said, "How could I be? I haven't been this happy since the day you were born. Thank you so much."

Kion said, "You're welcome, Dad."

Simba said, "Say Kion, could you also raise more people from the dead?"

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa, are you sure?"

imba said, "Of course. We need more people to be alive than dead."

Kion said, "Who else do you want me to bring back?"

Simba said, "Scar, Zuri, Sarabi, Sarafina, Rosa Park, Robin William, William Shakespeare, Norman Birdwell, Jesus, and Janja."

Kion said, "Well, that might be hard and- wait, did you just say to save Scar, Zuri, and Janja?"

Simba said, "Yes."

Kion said, "But why?"

Kion said, "Well, first off. I defeated Scar, because he killed my father, but now that he's alive. It might be fair to bring him back. The same thing with Kiara and Zuri. Also Janja, although Buttercup killed him first."

Nala said, "Honey, let's leave Scar be. He's probably happier elsewhere anyway."

Simba said, "Nala, he's not happy. I wouldn't be too happy if he was stuck in the Underworld."

Nala said, "Simba, he wasn't happy on Earth either."

Simba said, "That was before my dad was killed. When he ruled the Prideland, he was happy. Maybe if I talk to him, I can set a proposal."

Kion said, "You really think that would work."

Simba said, "Yep and maybe be a bodyguard for Nala, just in case if Emily Elizabeth or Daffodil tried to clean her again."

Nala said, "Well, I would like a bodyguard for that...Not sure I'd trust him with that, though..."

Simba said, "Don't worry, We'll keep an eye on him."

Tifu said, "Okay, but one question. Who is this William Shakespeare, Jesus, Norman Birdwell, and Rosa Park?"

Simba said, "Two of them are authors - in other words, they write stories. One is a historical figure and religious icon, and the other fought for a particular group of humans to have rights within their world."

Kion said, "Cool."

Clifford said, "You know, now that you mention it, Norman Birdwell was also the creator who created me."

Simba said, "Ah, that makes him very special, then..."

Tifu said, "Well then, let get started."

Kiara said, "I'll come with you."

Kion said, "Great. Me, Kiara, and Tifu will assemble and bring back everybody to life."

Simba said, "Good luck, guys."

So Kiara, Kion, and Tifu went to the cemetery to raise the dead.

Kion said, "Alright, who should we start with first?"

Kiara said, "How about Shakespeare?"

Kion said, "Alright. Pikachu, use thunderbolt on William Shakespeare."

Pikachu quickly used William Shakespeare. Soon, he started to breathe.

William said, "I hast returned to life! Who hast revived me?"

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! This guy sure does talk funny..."

Tifu said, "Kion, that wasn't nice."

William Shakespeare said, "Oh not to worry princess, but I need to ask. Where am I?"

Kion said, "You are in the future. I'm Kion, this is Tifu, and my sister Kiara."

Shakespeare said, "Thou hast been most generous in reviving me. Where shalt we go from here?"

Kion said, "Head back to Pride Rock. You can see the giant rock on the horizon."

William Shakespeare said, "Wow. Maybe I can draw that and make this painting the best one ever."

Kion said, "Yeah, good luck with that."

William Shakespeare said, "I must go now. See ya."

Kiara said, "Alright, who should we get next?"

Kion said, "How about that Birdwell guy? Clifford would be happy..."

Tifu said, "Yeah, and maybe he might change his mind about having Daffodil being a clean freak."

Kion said, "Alright Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Norman Birdwell."

Pikachu used thunderbolt on Norman Birdwell. Soon, he started breathing.

Norman said, "Am I...am I alive?"

Kion said, "Yes you are."

Norman Birdwell said, "Good Heaven. Thank you so much."

Tifu said, "No problem and I think you want to head to Pride Rock. Clifford is there."

Norman said, "Clifford in a Prideland. That a little crossoverish I might say."

Kion said, "Yeah, let just skip the paradox."

Norman said, "Alright, thanks anyway."

So Norman went to Pride Rock.

Kion said, "Okay. Let see, I think we should get Sarabi back."

Kiara said, "Definitely. We never did get to meet her..."

Kion said, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Sarabi."

Pikachu quickly use thunderbolt on Sarabi. Soon, she started to breathe.

Sarabi said, "I...I'm...Alive..."

Kion and Kiara said, "Grandma."

Sarabi said, "Oh my star. How is my favorite grandchildren doing?"

Kion said, "We're great! Wait a second...You know who we are?"

Sarabi said, "Of course. I've watched you from above ever since you were born."

Kiara said, "Obviously."

Kion said, "Well it great to have you back. Anyway, head to Pride Rock and I think you might wanna see your son as well."

Sarabi said, "Of course I do. See ya."

Tifu said, "Alright, so who's next?"

Kion said, "Well, who's left?"

Kiara said, "Well, we need Sarafina, Janja, Zuri, Jesus, and Rosa Park."

Kion said, "Eh, do you really wanna bring back Zuri?"

Kiara said, "I banished her, Kion. I need to make it up to her."

Kion said, "But she killed you! And nearly killed me. Not to mention she and Tifu gave me a bath...Ugh..."

Tifu said, "The bath was different. Beside, you're the one who wanted peace."

Kion said, "I never say I needed a shower."

Kiara said, "Alright, let calm down. Pikachu, do us a favor and use thunderbolt on Zuri?"

Pikachu used thunderbolt on Zuri. Soon, she started breathing.

Zuri said, "I'm...alive...Yes!"

Kion said, "Alright. Kiara, do you have something to say to Zuri?"

Kiara sighed and said, "Yes. Zuri, I'm sorry for banishing you to the Outland. I shouldn't have done it. I guess I was just trying to protect the Prideland."

Tifu said, "Zuri, do you have something to say to Kiara?"

Zuri sighed and said, "I suppose. I'm sorry I killed you and Kion."

Kion said, "So, do you renounce evil forever?"

Zuri sighed and said, "I'll think about it. It might be hard."

Tifu said, "Don't worry Zuri, it takes time."

Kiara said, "Why don't you go rest up at Pride Rock while we finish our work?"

Zuri said, "I like that. Thanks."

Kion said, "Okay, now who do we try next?"

Kiara said, "Sarafina, definitely."

Kion said, "Okay Pikachu, thunderbolt."

Pikachu use thunderbolt on Sarafina. Soon, she started breathing.

Sarafina said, "Am...am I alive?"

Kion and Kiara said, "Grandma."

Sarafina said, "Kiara, Kion, oh it so great to see my grandchildren again."

Kion said, "It's great to see you too."

Sarafina said, "I've been watching you too. I notice why your mother hates bath so much."

Kiara said, "Yeah, she hated it. Why?"

Sarafina said, "Well, when your parents were young, we had a trip to the beach. Nala was almost attack by the shark, but Simba quickly saved her. So Nala decided not to go to the water for as long as she lives."

Kion said, "So that's what happened..."

Sarafina said, "Well, that's the water angle of it, anyway. Even before that, she didn't like me cleaning her with my tongue...She's always preferred being dirty."

Kiara said, "Well, unleast that answer everything."

Sarafina said, "Yes, well I'll be at Pride Rock. I'll see ya later."

Tifu said, "Alright, who should we get next?"

Kion said, "Who do we have left?"

Kiara said, "Rosa Park, Jesus, Janja, and Scar."

Kion said, "I guess we should do Rosa next."

Tifu said, "Alright. Hey Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Rosa Park."

Pikachu quickly used thunderbolt on Rosa Park. Soon, she started breathing.

Rosa said, "I'm...I'm alive!"

Kion said, "Yep."

Rosa said, "Wow, thank you."

Tifu said, "And thank you for giving us women right after the protesting."

Rosa said, "No problem. So, where should I go now?"

Kiara said, "Head back to Pride Rock. Everybody else are there."

Rosa said, "Alright, thanks."

Kion said, "Alright. Who should we do next?"

Kion said, "How about Jesus?"

Kiara said, "Great idea. Pikachu, thunderbolt."

Pikachu used thunderbolt on Jesus. Soon, he started breathing.

Jesus said, "I...didn't figure...I'd be back...so soon..."

Tifu said, "Actually that was late than soon."

Jesus said, "Well, unleast I won't get crucified right now."

Kion said, "Well, in the meantime, welcome home Jesus."

Jesus said, "Thanks Kion."

Jesus went to Pride Rock.

Kion said, "I guess we'd better get those villains now..."

Kiara said, "I suggest we start with Janja. Beside, he wasn't our first villain."

Kion said, "Alright, everybody stand back. Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Janja."

Pikachu quickly use thunderbolt on Janja. Soon, he started to breathe.

Janja said, "Am I...alive?"

Kion groaned and said, "Yes, Janja. You're alive."

Janja said, "Hehehehe! That was kind of you lions cub to bring me back to life just to stop crying about losing your worst enemies."

Kiara said, "Look Janja, this made not work the last time, but we need this one to work. I want you to bring a peace prosal between the Prideland and the Outland."

Janja said, "Ha! Fat chance, kids..."

Tifu said, "Aw come on Janja, please. I know Simba banished you, because Scar destroyed the Prideland, but you can't stay mad forever."

Janja said, "Oh really."

Kion said, "How about this? If you give us peace, I'll even let you give my mom a bath every week."

Janja said, "Why would I wanna wash your dirty mother all that time? That's a punishment, not a reward!"

Tifu said, "I'll let you date me or Kiara."

Janja said, "Hmm, have all of the Hyneas in the Prideland and let us hunt for food and we have a deal."

Kion sighed and said, "Fine."

Kiara said, "On the meantime, round up all of the Hyneas and meet us at Pride Rock."

Janja said, "Will do."

Tifu said, "Alright, I guess we know who's the last one to bring."

Kion said, "Yeah...Here we go..."

Kiara said, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt one last time on Scar."

Pikachu quickly use thunderbolt on Scar. Soon, he started breathing.

Scar said, "At last...I have returned..."

Kion said, "Yes, but you gotta be reform."

Scar said, "Ah, if it isn't Kion the leader of the Lion Guard and his sister Kiara and his girlfriend Tifu."

Tifu said, "What's it to you, creep?"

Scar said, "I've been watching all of you, just like every other Great King..."

Kion said, "You were no great king! I know all about what you did."

Scar said, "Ah, but we are similar, aren't we? Leaders of the guard, second-born to an inferior...We're more similar than you think."

Kion said, "Yeah, well unleast I don't have scar on my face."

Scar said, "It not about what you look like. It about what you do."

Kiara said, "Well, since we bought you back to life, we need you to be a gentle lion and not a evil monster."

Scar said, "Oh, it's far too late for that, little cubs. I may keep you alive out of a nominal gratitude, but don't expect anything more from me."

Kion said, "Look, I know in the past you got evil, killed Mufasa, and ruined the Prideland, but as Timon always say. You gotta put your past behind you."

Tifu said, "I'm sure Simba might forgive you if you apologize to Mufasa and accept him for who he is."

Scar said, "Never!"

Kiara said, "Hmm, I got an idea. If you be good, I'll have my father to let you rule until I'm older."

Kion said, "And whenever I'm too sick to guard, you can take my place for a day."

Scar said, "Ah...Perfect choice."

Tifu said, "Alright, before we go back to Pride Rock, let go to the Outland and reunite with your wife Zira."

Scar said, "Ah, I have missed her..."

So they all went to the Outland to find Zira. Soon, they found her.

Scar said, "Zira?"

Zira turns around, and her eyes widen in shock. She said, "Scar, Is that you?"

Scar said, "Yes. It me."

Zira went to hug Scar. Then she asked, "How did you come back?"

Scar said, "Thank to these three cubs."

Zira said, "You?"

Kion said, "Yes, us."

Zira said, "But why?"

Kiara said, "Well, we're setting a proposal between the Prideland and the Outland. We want you and all of the other Outsiders to come to Pride Rock."

Zira said, "Oh, all right..."

Kiara said, "Now let all get back to Pride Rock. Dad and the others are waiting."

Kion said, "You guys go ahead. I still have one more enemy to encounter."

Tifu said, "Alright, be careful Kion."

So Kion went to find one more Outsiders while the others are heading back to Pride Rock. Kion went to look for Dogo. Soon, he found him.

Kion said, "Hello, there."

Dogo turned around and said, "Kion. What are you doing in the Outland?"

Kion said, "I am here to set a proposal for you and your family."

Dogo said, "But why?"

Kion said, "Just come to the Pride Lands and see."

Dogo said, "Okay, but I gotta let my mom know."

Rairai said, "Know what Dogo."

Rairai saw Kion and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kion."

Kion said, "Rairai. I want you to have a proposal between you and my dad."

Rairai said, "Hmm, what in it for me?"

Kion sighed and said, "I'll let you hunt for food, but you gotta ask first."

Rairai said, "Fine. Goigoi, we're going to the Prideland."

Rairai turned around and saw that her husband is asleep. She kick him to wake him up.

Rairai said, "Wake up!"

Goigoi said, "Oh, what is it?"

Rairai said, "Kion is asking for a proposal to give peace and let us stay in the Prideland."

Goigoi said, "Oh, that good honey."

Kion said, "Great, let go."

So Kion and the Jackal family went to Pride Rock. Everybody is waiting for an announcement from Simba.

Kon said, "Let's hope Dad comes out soon..."

Simba got on top of the rock and said, "Alright everybody. I have an announcement. Today we're here to set a proposal between the Prideland and the Outland. The first thing we need to do is sign a peace treaty. Scar, can you come here for a second?"

Scar said, "I suppose I can..."

Simba said, "Alright Scar, you and I must sign this peace treaty. First, you must swear to never have vengeance again, under the penalty of any circumstances."

Scar said, "What? I cannot do that."

Simba said, "Please Scar. Don't make me tell your darkest secret."

Scar said, "What darkest secret?"

Simba whispered to Scar ear and said, "Monkey Uncle."

Scar said, "Oh, pish. Like that'll have any effect at all..."

Simba said, "I'll let you be king from time to time. I'll do anything."

Scar said, "You will, eh?"

Simba said, "Yes. You can um, take my wife."

Nala said, "SIMBA!"

Simba said, "Just a suggestion."

Scar said, "Hmm...She is quite beautiful..."

Nala said, "Oh brother. Fine, I'll marry Scar, but only if Simba marry Zira."

Zira said, "What, forget it. Simba is way too stubborn for me to get marry."

Simba said, "Hey."

Zira said, "Things are getting quite mixed up around here...Scar, how about you stay with me and actually be a FAITHFUL HUSBAND?"

Scar said, "Oh I can be faithful alright. After you stop abusing our children into killing my own nephew."

Simba said, "Like you're one to talk..."

Scar said, "In a minute Simba. In order to be a good mother, you gotta stop abusing your children. Plus, you disown Vitani."

Zira said, "But she turned against us!"

Scar said, "She did it to protect her boyfriend Kion."

Kion said, "Boyfriend."

Vitani said, "Actually, the reason why I betrayed my mom is that I don't want to be the betrayal if Kion found out that I took him to the jungle just to kill Simba."

Kion said, "WHAT?"

Vitani said, "Relax, that was before. I really do love you."

Kion said, "Aw."

Simba said, "Alright, we can save the romance later. Just sign the peace treaty Scar."

Scar said, "Why should I?"

Simba said, "Please Scar, I just want to have an uncle again. I promise I won't banish anyone ever again."

Scar said, "Do you Pinkie Promise?"

Simba said, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, I stick a cupcake in my eye."

Scar said, "Perfect."

So Scar sign the peace treaty. Simba did the same thing.

Kion said, "Wow, now that peace is here, we don't have to worry about anything ever again."

Fuli said, "Although we might take some break as a Lion Guard."

Kion said, "Yeah...I guess so..."

Simba said, "Now. Father, Uncle Scar, I want you too to make up."

Mufasa said, "Scar, come here, brother."

Scar said, "Oh Mufasa."

Scar and Mufasa hugged each other.

Tifu and Zuri said, "Aww."

Kion said, "Oh brother."

Kovu said, "Wait, if we got peace again, who is gonna be the next king or queen?"

Kion said, "Nothing's changed, Kovu."

Kiara said, "Uh hello, dad and Scar signed the peace treaty. Things are changed. Well, slowly."

Kion said, "You're still future queen, Dad's still king. That isn't any different."

Kiara said, "True, but now Zira, Janja, Dogo, Rairai, Goigoi, Scar, and the other Hyneas are now reformed and now they can live in the Prideland."

Kion said, "Well, I've got my doubts, but I guess we'll see..."

So everybody in the Prideland are happy and both Pridelanders and Outlanders are reformed and lives happy together.

The End.


End file.
